1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaving apparatus system, which comprises an electrically actuated starting and shutting off system for improved shaving comfort. Said system comprises electrical means, e.g. a battery, which actuates operating means, e.g. vibrating, oscillating, heating and water-sprinkling means, etc.
2. Description of Background Art
There are known many systems which comprise actuating operating means, e.g. those indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,354 (Gillette) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,966 (SLE Limited Partnership). However, it has to be stressed that all said known systems are not automatic. This is not convenient as the activation of such operating means which are not automatic is quite inconvenient and an inadvertent shutoff may occur from time to time and therefore one had to look for an automatic system.